The present invention relates to devices for the cooling of electric motors. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices which use air to cool such electric motors. Additionally, the present invention relates to the use of heat pipes for the cooling of electric motors.
Electric motors have a wide variety of applications throughout industry. In particular, in the oil and mining industries, electric motors are heavily used so as to operate equipment and to power vehicles. Electric motors have been developed so as to have in excess of 1,000 horsepower or to operate at over 40,000 watts of losses that must be removed as unwanted heat.
These high-powered electric motors require a great deal of cooling capacity in order to operate effectively. Unlike conventional internal combustion engines, liquids cannot be used with electric motors for the purposes of cooling except in certain instances. Electric motors, because of the electrical windings and coils, must be xe2x80x9cair cooledxe2x80x9d, as a standard means of cooling.
In some circumstances, these very large electric motors require the installation of piping so as to deliver water to the engine for cooling purposes. Whenever piping is installed, it becomes very difficult to install, to move or to relocate the electric motor. Additionally, the installation of such piping adds significant cost to the electric motor. In many circumstances, the electric motor is located in a position where the installation of such conduits and piping is nearly impossible.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electric motor cooling system which facilitates the transportability of the electric motor.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electric motor cooling system which eliminates the need for conduits and piping to bring water to the electric motor.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electric motor cooling system which can cool the electric motor while using a minimal amount of space.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an electric motor cooling system which can be applied to motors having in excess of 40,000 watt loss capacity.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an electric motor cooling system which effectively cools the electric motor.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electric motor cooling system which is easy to use, relatively inexpensive, and easy to install.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.
The present invention is an electric motor cooling system which comprises an electric motor having an air coolant inlet and an air coolant outlet, a first housing extending over the electric motor with an air flow passageway therein, a first blower secured to the first housing having an outlet connected to the air coolant inlet of the electric motor, a second housing affixed to the first housing and having an air flow passageway therein, a second blower affixed to the second housing so as to force air through the air flow passageway of the second housing, and a heat pipe array affixed within the air flow passageways of the first and second housings such that each of the heat pipes in the heat pipe array has a bottom half within the air flow passageway of the first housing and a top half located in the air flow passageway of the second housing. The electric motor, the first housing and the first blower define a closed air loop over the electric motor. The second housing and the second blower form an open circuit therethrough.
In the present invention, the first housing has an inlet which is connected to the air coolant outlet of the electric motor. The first housing includes a slotted opening therein which serves to receive the heat pipe array and to receive an air filter. The first housing includes a receptacle area for receiving the first blower therein. The first housing can be affixed to the body of the electric motor.
The first blower, in the preferred embodiment of the present invention, is a centrifugal blower. This first blower is affixed within the first housing. The first blower has an outlet which is connected to the air coolant inlet of the electric motor. The first blower serves to pass cooling air across the windings and coils within the electric motor.
The second housing is affixed to the first housing. The second housing has a receptacle suitable for the receipt of the top of the heat pipe array therein. The second housing has an air inlet end and an air outlet end. The second blower is affixed to the air inlet end of the second housing.
The heat pipe array includes a frame which has the array of heat pipes extending vertically therein. The frame can be placed within the openings in the first and second housing. This frame will include a suitable seal for sealingly isolating the air passageway of the first housing from the air passageway of the second housing. Suitable finned areas form the faces of the frame of the heat pipe array. The heat pipe array is placed between the finned faces of the frame.
In the present invention, an air filter may be placed adjacent to the heat pipe array between the air coolant outlet of the electric motor and the heat pipe array.